House on Haunted Hill
by Oceansportrait
Summary: *FINISHED* One million dollars can be theirs if they stay overnight inside the house people call “House on Haunted Hill” But …the money is only theirs if they survive the night
1. Chapter 1

House on Haunted Hill

One million dollars can be theirs if they stay at the house people call "House on Haunted Hill"…if they survive the night.

Note: This story is based on the horror movie "House on Haunted Hill", This is just the wwf version. No character or main plot belongs to me. I've changed and added some scenarios and cut off some to make the story more interesting. Thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly leant back on the smooth pale ivory of her bathtub, bubbles surrounding her. Her hair was put up elegantly, a glass of champagne in one hand; the other hand held a remote control.

She switched the channels until she came upon a show that immediately caught her attention. The tv placed across from the bathtub, flickered as the show went on.

"The mansion, set on a lone dark hill, is said to be haunted. Haunted by mysterious ghosts maybe? All that we do know, is that there have been many horrific deaths inside the horrors. They call it the House on Haunted Hill, with very good reasons; the house was once a psychiatric hospital for the criminally insane. But one day many years ago, the mansion went up in flames, killing everyone except the lucky few that managed to escape, many say the souls of the criminals have stayed within the home, threatening the lives of all those who dared to go into the house…"

Molly's eyes brightened, an idea coming immediately to mind. She picked up a small handset phone she had next to her, pressing the button for the quick-dial.

"Willy? I know just where to have our party…" Her eyes gleaned as she watched the tv show go on to talk about the House on Haunted Hill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The news caster who had been sent to interview William Regal about his new "horror" ride that had just been completed, stood just outside of the amusement park, the camera man right behind her with the camera aimed to catch the view of the rides.

Stacey glared at Jeff, the cameraman, who seemed entranced some how of the roller coaster that passed above them. She tugged on Jeff's purple baseball cap, which was pulled on to cover his hair. "Are we going to move or are we just going to stand here?"

Jeff seemed to snap out of the trance, stuttering out apologies, quickly following behind her as they entered.

She soon caught a sight of William Regal her scowl turning into a vivid smile. "Mr. Regal? Mr. Regal? I'm from the channel 5 news, I'm supposed to interview you if you have a moment to spare?"

William Regal turned to Stacey, giving her a smirk. He stood out from the rest of the crowd, wearing a black suit, a cigar in his hand. "Well why of course, I always have time to spare for the public."

Jeff wasn't paying attention, staring at the candy bar he held in his hand, deciding if he should eat it now or wait till later.

Stacey kept on smiling to William, while she nudged Jeff sharply on the side, hissing to him, "If you mess this up our boss is not going to be happy."

He nodded, the sharp nudge sent his chocolate bar flying to the unknown, he trotted behind Stacey and William, William going on to explain about how his new "horror" ride at his amusement park came to.

"This will definitely be the main ride for years to come for this amusement park. Shall we?"

William stepped back, to let Stacey and Jeff get onto what seemed like an elevator. As Stacey and Jeff got in, William nodded to the controller of the ride, before getting into the ride himself.

The elevator slowly lurched towards the top. Jeff did a double take as he looked down, realizing the only thing separating them from the ground was the bars at the bottom of the ride.

William appeared to have read his thoughts, telling him, "It's quite all right, nothing is going to happen."

Jeff genuinely relaxed, looking back through the camera lens once more.

Stacey opened her mouth and was about to ask another question, when suddenly the elevator stopped moving.

  
"Wh-What's happening?" She asked, her voice slightly nervous.

William Regal looked confused as well, looking down, and above the elevator. "This wasn't supposed to happen, I'm sure we'll be all right if we just stood here…"

Just then the elevator took a violent bump, the elevator making a fast lane back to the bottom.

"We're going to die!" Jeff covered his face with his hat, hugging the camera to his chest.

The elevator shot down very quickly, the small space shaking back and forth.

As the elevator neared the bottom, the sharp violent bumps made Jeff drop his camera. Stacey and Jeff closed their eyes, getting ready to meet their ends.

Nothing happened though as the elevator hit the ground. Jeff opened one eye, to see if they were still alive, then opened another as he realized the ride was no longer moving.

William Regal gave them a cool leer before leaving as the elevator doors opened, a mechanic voice saying, "Thank you for riding the Elevator End, we hope you enjoyed the ride."

Stacey and Jeff's eyes met, relief filling their eyes. They slid to the floor, still in shock from the incident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly stood from the bathtub, stepping off onto the mat, wrapping a silk robe around her and a towel around her hair.

She walked down the hallway, stopping midway, walking into her study room. The room was ravishly furnished, the wood shone as the light appeared from through the drawn curtains. Molly sat down on the leather couch, flipping on her laptop.

She waited until the files completely loaded, before she started a new page. On the headline, she typed "Guests for Haunted Hill"

She typed in two names: Stephanie Gueno, Nick Mith

A knock came on the door, making her look up, annoyed that she had been distrupted from her list.

"I'm sorry miss, but there is someone on the phone that insists on talking to you."

Molly nodded to the maid curtly, leaving the laptop on, left the room to answer her call.

While the door was closing, she didn't notice that her list had been erased, suddenly replaced with a new set of names.

The invisible force sent the guest list, one Molly did not write out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five sleek black limos drove up the narrow road that led to the top of the hill overlooking the town.

As they limos came to a stop, the five got out, each from their own individual limo that had been sent to them.

"Wow.." Torrie's voice trailed off as she glanced at the height of the building. She held a small handheld camera in her hand, ready to tape anything newsworthy to show her friends back at home.

Trish stood beside her limo, leaning against it, looking uninterested. She looked down at her nails, sighing. "This trip better not ruin my nails, my manicurist spent hours when I ruined them going hiking, one thing I'll never try again."

Matt came up beside Trish, "Come on, it might be fun, this place is supposed to be haunted."

Trish rolled her eyes. "And who might you be? I thought it said on the invitation card that there would only be 'special' people coming?"

Matt looked offended replying shortly, "To answer your question I am famous in my own rights, I'm pretty good at fixing cars, people from all over the state come to me for their car problems."

Trish looked at Matt in distaste. Lita cut in telling them, "Please just give it a rest. I came here to have some much deserved break, and I didn't come here to watch a rerun of a Jerry Springer reject."

Trish looked about ready to kill when Raven held back her arms. "She's right Trish, can we just have a night of peace?"

She jerked her arm away from Raven, muttering, "You should be glad I know you."

A man got out of the first limo, waving his hands to get everyone's attention. "Uh..hi guys," Lance said awkwardly, taking his glasses out from his pocket, quickly putting it on.

"I'm supposed to lead you into the building, so please follow me." Lance started to head towards the small steps leading to the building but halted mid-step, turning around and grinning, "In a single line if you can."

When Lance saw that no one was laughing at his joke, he blushed lightly, hurriedly going up the steps.

He opened the doors, letting them in to the brightly-lit hallway.

Lance turned to them nervously, his hands shoved in his pockets. Though as soon as he saw William, he rushed over towards him.

"Can I just please have my check so I can leave?" Lance said anxiously, looking around as if to see any signs of anything out of the ordinary.

William held a hand up, "Just a minute, I haven't even greeted my guests yet."

William clapped his hands, "Welcome, to the House on Haunted Hill. You probably came here thinking that this was a party…well I have a proposition for you, with great deals of money involved."

That perked everyone's interested, since they looked at William with curiosity.

"I'm willing to pay all of you one million dollars each if you stay the night here."

Matt laughed. "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "Of course, I'm a man of my word."

"What's the catch?" Trish asked.

"No catch, all you need to do is stay within these walls for the night, or should I say, survive the night, and you automatically get one million dollars each. If for some reason, one of you does not make it, then that money will be split among the survivors."

A buzz arose, but one seemed more than ready to leave the house without the million dollars.

"So who would like to leave now?" William asked.

Lance raised his hand, waving his arm. "I would, now can you please just give me the money you promised and I can just leave?"

William gestured Lance aside, turning to the others, "Please be kind as to tell me all of your names so I may write your names down on the checks."

Torrie spoke up first replying, "Torrie Wilson, President of Vogue."

"Lita Dumas, Lead singer of Oxygen."

"Matt Hardy, Auto Technician."

"Trish Stratus, Physical Therapist."

"Raven Lavey, ECW Wrestler."

William finished writing down all their names in his cursive writing.

Lance banged his arm on the table yelling, "Dammit, just give me the money so I can get the hell out of here!"

He looked up, startled. "I'm sorry, very well." He began to write down the check.

Lance looked around nervously, still not at place in the building. William handed him the check. As soon as he had the check, Lance started to walk towards the exit. Though when he saw that metal shutters were beginning to close over the door, he broke into a run. Lance tried to slide under the shutters but he was too late, he was trapped.

All the windows and doors began to get closed with metal shutters as well, the visitors whirling around in the directions of the windows and watched as the last drop of sunlight disappeared.

Lance banged his head on the metal shutters, tears almost spilling his eyes. After a moment, he stood up, walking back to the lounge, and sitting down on the couch. He took out a bottle of tequila, and began to drink heavily. "We're dead." He muttered.

"Pardon?" Lita asked, confused as to what he meant.

Lance repeated, only in a louder voice, "We're not going to survive the night, we're going to be dead by sunrise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

"I know this house, it's really haunted."

Trish laughed, "What do you take me for? A fool?"

Lance put the tequila bottle down; "You'll be a dead fool if you don't listen to what I say. This house is haunted, I should know, because my father and grandfather built this building with their own bare hands."

"What's so haunted about that? Sure your relatives built it, but what makes it different from any other?" Matt asked intriguingly.

"Three people died while making this building, that was only the beginning. It didn't help much that people were burned to hot coals when the place went up in flames."

The group was listening to Lance that they didn't notice as William Regal slipped out of the room.

William Regal checked his surroundings to make sure no one saw him, as he punched in a secret number at the code scriber at the side of a lone door. The door slid open as he stepped inside.

"That was bloody brilliant Albert, the sliding shutting of all the exits, I never would have thought of it, great work. If you do more tricks like that, then you should be expecting a great bonus."

Albert stared at him, confusion clouding his face. "But boss…I didn't do that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance finished his story of the past of the buildings, from the beginning, and relatively to now.

"This is so stupid, I'm just going to get some sleep, and collect my million dollars." Trish said haughtily.

"Sleep might be a little too early for that," A voice from behind them said.

They turned to come to face with a stunning blonde-haired woman.

"Who are you?" Raven questioned, looking intently at the beautiful woman for a little too long.

Trish wrapped an arm around Raven, leaning down on her left foot so it stepped over Raven's foot, making him wince.

Molly bounded down the steps, once arriving at the bottom, saying to Trish, "You won't have to worry about me trying to get your man, I don't play games."

"Where are my guests?" Molly took a quick glance around the room but found no one she had written on the list was here.

"Uh…Mrs. Regal, these are the people on your list." Lance said meekly.

She appeared to be astonished; "I've never seen these people in my entire life."

"You're husband offered them each one million dollars to stay the night in this house." Lance informed her.

"He's at it again? I thought he learned his lesson last time when.." Molly saw the expressions on the others faces, quickly beaming, "Well we'll just forget about that, shall we?"

She picked up an empty tequila bottle. "It seems we're out of tequila, anyone care for more?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Torrie made her way down the confined stairway. She kept her video recorder turned on, after what she had heard from the man who had led them here, she wanted to make sure she caught all the action, if there was any.

She let out a small gasp, as the end of the stairway was a large room. There was something like an aquarium with glass, though it was much larger. Inside the aquarium, seemed to be yellowish-clear liquid, with human lungs and what seemed like, a human leg.

The liquid seemed to have preserved the human parts even after 40 years. She made sure to focus her recorder to the aquarium, her friends would freak when they saw the video.

She passed by several more glass jars, filled with different body parts, human and inhuman.

Torrie turned left, seeing as it led down to another long hallway. She took small steps, careful to keep her camera steady. She looked into each door she passed along the way, although she didn't find anything terribly interesting to catch on camera.

A chill went through her spine, goosebumps began appearing on her skin. She felt like someone was near her, it was funny, she could almost feel the breathing on her neck.

She felt herself being knocked aside, Torrie fell to the floor. "Oh no," She cried out, immediately checking to see if her recorder was fine. When she saw that it was, she brushed herself off, peering around to see who it was that pushed her.

"Okay guys, this isn't funny anymore. You've had your fun, now come out, you're starting to scare me," Torrie called out.

No one answered, only the small tapping of a leaking water pipe could be heard.

"Just because I don't know you doesn't mean that you can frighten me like this! I'm going to get my lawyer to talk to yours! – if you even have one!" Torrie yelled, more angry now than alarmed.

She saw a figure of a person going into the room, the last one in the hallway.

"I see you guys, now you can just all come out and I'll forget anything ever happened," Torrie advanced towards nearing the end of the hallway.

"HA!" She exclaimed, as she poked her head into the room.

The room was empty, confusing her even more. She thought she saw someone going into the room, no wait, she knew that someone went into the room. They must have been hiding.

She began to push aside the objects near her, trying every hiding place that she could think of, without avail.

"Okay, now I'm scared. I'll pay you guys, anything, just please come out of wherever you're hiding!"

Not a thing moved from inside the room.

Torrie pointed at nothing in particular shrieking, "You know what? Fuck this! Fuck you! I don't need any of you to survive the fucking night and collect my fucking money! I don't even NEED the money, I'm the president of Vogue god dammit!"

She dug into her small purse, searching for her cigarette pack that she had kept just in case the old cravings had come back. She had quit several years ago, though she always kept one cigarette for calming purposes.

She flicked her lighter, but it stayed unlit. She clicked the lighter again, with the same results.

Torrie cursed under her breath, she could feel the cigarette in her mouth, could remember the calming feel of what one cigarette did to her. Thinking wasn't enough for her though, she would have to get some kind of lighter, somewhere.

"Need this?"

She glanced behind her, only to the sound of an explosion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone heard the loud explosion that shook the building slightly.

"What was that?" Matt jumped out of his seat.

Molly swirled her drink, watching the particles mix together. "Probably another one of my husband's lame attempts to try to scare you. Just ignore it and you'll be fine."

"That didn't sound like a joke, I think we should go down there and check," Lita pitched in.

Lance raised a finger, "Th-that's not a good idea. Downstairs, where the sound came from, is the worst part of the whole building, you probably won't come back if you go down there."

"For god's sake, there is no ghost haunting this house for the last fucking time, let's just go down there and get it over with, I'm bored." Trish rolled her eyes, already halfway down the stairs.

Matt glimpsed at Molly, then shrugged, following in Trish's footsteps. Lita chased after Matt.

Lance seemed indecisive, he wasn't sure if he should stay or go. When he realized that everyone except Molly was gone, he ran to catch up with them.

Molly didn't move from her place, she could already feel the effects of the alcohol kicking into gear, "Those idiots, wasting their time over nothing when they could be drinking some free tequila."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R

Note: You probably noticed that if you saw the movie, that I'm changing this A LOT, well I changed it to make the story more interesting and since I thought the original version of the movie was confusing and at times, just plain boring, so to spice it up I added a few scenes and cut some scenes. Hope you enjoy it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: House on Haunted Hill

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trish did a double take as she saw the aquarium of human body parts.

Lance fell into step beside her, "Uh, the surgeon that worked here when this place was still an institution was messed up, really messed up. He sometimes killed people by uh…cutting their hearts out while the victims were watching, no anesthetic or anything."

"No wonder they call this place haunted," Lita shivered.

"Places can't be haunted, we'll be fine." Matt put a light reassuring arm over Lita's shoulder.

Lita looked up at Matt and smiled.

"Can we just cut the Kodak moment here and just try to find out what went off here?" Trish said, exasperated, obviously getting over the shock soon enough.

She stopped in her tracks when she began passing by debris of the explosion. Trish walked on, stepping over the ashes and overturned tables in her way. From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a small camera. She leant down, picking it up and studying it.

"This looks familiar…"

"That girl, Torrie, that's her camera."

Trish shot a look at Raven, "And how do you know this?"

"I notice these things," He shrugged off her accusations.

Lance took the camera out of Trish's hands, taking a close examination of the camera screen. He clicked the playback button, but found that the camera was broken.

"This camera's busted, maybe once we get back, I can try to fix it," Matt suggested, looking over Lance's shoulder to the recorder.

"Uh..guys…." Lita whispered.

Lita was standing beside a dark pool of blood.

"My god…" Lance pushed up his glasses, overlooking the blood.

"There's the blood, now where's the body?"

They saw the thin of trail at the same time, following it with their eyes as it led to the side of the room, up the walls, ending abruptly at the corner where the ceiling and the sidewalls met.

"Who ever's it was, the body went into the wall." Lita began to back away from the room, a greenish tinge look on her face.

"Lita wait, you shouldn't go off by yourself," Matt ran after her, leaving Trish, Raven, and Lance by themselves in the horror room.

"Let's go Raven," Trish grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room.

Lance watched the four leave, his eyes widening, he was alone. He peeked his head out of the room, the four had already disappeared somewhere off deeper into the basement.

"You should have listened to me guys, it's your funeral." Lance shook his head, making a beeline back to the main room, never looking back for he was afraid of what he might see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

William Regal walked back to the central area after a talk with the security guard he had hired to keep track of where everyone was at, at all times.

When he saw that only Molly was sitting on the plush couches, with none of the other guests in sight, he was puzzled.

"Molly, where in the bloody hell did they go?"

"How the 'bloody hell' am I supposed to know?" Molly rolled her eyes, stifling a giggle. "I'm not their keeper they can go anywhere they whoa.." She tried to stand on her feet, but fell back onto the couch as the world seemed to be slanted.

William sighed, "You've had too much to drink, take a rest."

"No, we can finally get some action going on around here," Molly pulled William down onto the couch.

She neared closer to his lips, except she was interrupted by a coughing coming from behind them.

Lance stood sheepishly, not looking at them but rather at the ceiling. "I'm sorry to disturb you, I just couldn't find the others…"

Molly pushed William off of her, smiling at Lance, "Of course, how rude of me. Sit." She patted to the couch beside her.

Just then, Matt and Lita came back, the recorder in their hands. 

"I think that I might have fixed this, it isn't pretty…" Matt hooked the recorder to a plug.

The broken screen blackened for a moment, before blurry images turned from unrecognizable to clear.

The screen showed the pictures that Torrie had seen moments before she was killed:

__

Torrie screamed, falling back to save herself from the explosion.

She glanced up only as soon as the smoke was freed. She had hit her head on the edge of the wheeler, her forehead bleeding profusely.

She saw an image in front of her that made her petrify in fear, her pupils dilating.

"Please no, god please…" Her frail body shook trying to back away, only to meet up with the wall.

"NO! NO!"

The screen dimmed black.

"I can't make out anything from it after that." Matt said, still in concentration of the short tape.

"I told you, this house is haunted, no one would believe me, now you'll know…" Lance murmured.

Molly gave a momentarily glance at William before turning her attention back to the conversation. 

"Where did the other two go?" Matt asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her blonde hair cascaded in tumblefulls on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the waist of Raven. Raven didn't return the affections, only nervously running his hand through his dark auburn curls.

"Come on Raven, show a little excitement, we're finally alone from those..those..idiots," Trish finished, pleased with herself.

"Wonderful use of the English language," Raven commented dryly.

"Thank you, I knew you'd think so." Trish beamed, not aware of the sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Raven averted his gaze, couldn't help but to roll his eyes at Trish's obliviousness.

Uncomfortable to the amount of space, or what was left of it between them, Raven stepped back.

"Raven! Honey, what are you doing?" Trish hugged him to her.

His patience ran in thin water, as he said sharply, "Do you even realize that one person is dead? We found her blood on the floor, that means there's a killer out there. That killer could come and kill us too if you don't know that! Now get it through your thick head, all we're going to do is go back up there and meet up with the others. Maybe even try to get out of here. Sound like a bright idea to you too?"

"How could you even say that, of course I'm scared just like the rest of you. I thought the whole reason we came here was to get some quality time alone together.."

"Things change, we can have time alone together after this is all over, until then we should just concentrate on just surviving."

Trish frowned at Raven; "We can always do that after…"

He shook his head, "You don't get it at all do you Trish? There's a possibility that you can die here tonight, and all you care about is if we're going to fuck?"

"I'm sorry if you think I'm not worth your time. If you don't want to be with me, I'm sure I can find someone else willing to die to be with me."

"Words to live by," Raven shot back.

"Words that you won't see come out of my mouth ever again, in fact, you probably won't hear me talk to you again after tonight, goodbye." Trish turned, sulkily walking off in the opposite direction, her high heels clicking on the cement floor.

"Bitch." Raven muttered under his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: House on Haunted Hill

"I haven't seen them for a while now, you don't think they would be stupid enough to go down deeper into the basement do you?" Lita's eyes widened with fear at that thought.

Matt shook his head, "I hope not, but we should go down there to find them."

The chandelier lights above them began to shift slightly, the small lights moving dangerously. The small bulbs began to flash, the hall dimming.

Lance looked up, wondering why the lights were suddenly darkening. When he saw the hook that kept the chandelier where it was begin to tear apart, he grazed his eyes quickly over at the others, noticing that they weren't aware of what was happening at all.

As the chandelier began to riskily near the ground, Lance pushed Matt and Lita, who were right under the lights, not being able to save himself before the chandelier came crashing down to the floor.

Matt covered Lita as they fell to the ground, the shards of the lights falling at their feet.

"My ankle…my ankle…" Lance moaned, clutching his leg close to his body.

"Lance are you okay?" Lita inched over to where Lance lay, the chandelier had trapped Lance's leg underneath its weight.

"Do I look like I'm okay to you?" Lance's voice wavered.

His leg lay beneath the mountain of bright lights which had gone off, from the ceiling, the cord still hung in the air. The blood dripped down from his leg, forming blood all around him. The chandelier had caused the wires throughout the whole building to snap, sending them into darkness.

"Let's get you out first before we do anymore talking." Matt gripped a hold of the chandelier, lifting it enough to let Lance's leg free.

Lita and him hooked their arms under Lance's shoulder, lifting him over to the couch.

"Mrs. Regal, Mr. Regal, we need your help." Lita called out, though when no one answered, she found that they had disappeared. She shook her head, focusing back on the accident.

Matt grabbed a kitchen cloth off of the table, applying pressure to the leg.

"There's no way you'll be able to walk much, you'll have to stay here while we try to get the lights back on." Matt said point blank.

Lance grabbed Matt's collar begging, "Don't leave me alone here, I don't want to die alone.."

Matt shook Lance off saying, "Nothing's going to happen to you, we'll be back in less than 20 minutes. Come on Lita."

"Matt! Lita! Come back!" Lance exclaimed, but only their disappearing figures down the stairs could be seen from his line of vision.

Lance sighed, picking up a half empty champagne bottle.

"Might as well get drunk and be killed, than be sober and be killed." He emptied the contents of the champagne bottle into his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt and Lita walked back again through the familiar hallways.

"I think this is it," Lita shone the light from a flashlight that she had found at a small metallic box shaped vacant space.

"Here let me try." Matt took one step towards the small space on the ceiling when Lita touched him on the shoulder to stop him.

"Let me give it a shot, if I can't do this, then you can." Matt helped Lita climb onto the small table they dragged to the wall so she could reach the space near the top of the side wall.

Lita stuck her hand beneath the electrical wires.

"Be careful," Matt told her, knowing if she made one wrong move, she would be dead before she hit the ground.

"Trust me on this." Lita dug her hand in deeper, feeling her way through the many wires connected together. She found the two wires she was looking for, quickly connected them together. She jumped off the table to the ground.

"How'd you do that?" Matt was relieved that she had figured how to hook the wires together.

The lights had come back on, showering them with light. Lita dropped the flashlight on to the ground, dusting herself off.

A light had touched her back, sending shivers down her spine. Lita shrieked, only stopping when a hand covered her mouth.

"Be quiet, it's only me. No need to cry bloody murder." Trish let go of Lita after Lita had calmed.

Lita whirled around, glaring at Trish. "Don't do that, in this hell hole how am I supposed to tell the difference?"

"Trish, good thing we found you, that's one less person to find. Where was the other person you were with before you disappeared?" Matt asked.

"Oh you mean Raven?" Trish's features distorted as she thought of Raven. "He can just go dig a grave for himself for all I care." Trish brightened at an idea that came to mind. She leaned in towards Matt, her hand grazed his chest. "Matt, that is your name isn't it? Why don't we just forget about him and that little twirp Lita, have some fun of our own."

Matt blushed a crimson red. He grabbed a hold of Trish's hand, gently placing it back to her side. "Lita isn't a twirp, we should go look for the others."

Matt clutched Lita's hand, dragging her along.

Trish, at first had a look of pure fury on her face, but her smile returned when she realized, a little competition never hurt anyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven walked deeper into the darkly lit hallways, the halls seemed to get only darker as he ventured along. He kicked a can that lay on the ground, the sound of the can echoing throughout the hallways. He didn't know where he was going, and he simply didn't care.

He kicked the can farther away, but looked up in surprise as the can came back to him.

The person from the shadows stepped into the light.

"Mrs. Regal?"

Molly nodded, smiling. "Call me Molly, that name makes me sound so old."

"Okay…Molly."

"You're probably wondering why I'm here."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Well the explanation would help."

"I'm willing to make a preposition to you."

"And what would I get out of this?" He had always been taught to be wary, his senses overtaking his mind.

"Of course, how silly of me, you will be rewarded much more money than the others."

"Money doesn't mean anything to me, I'll agree to what you want me to do, as long as you agree to do what I ask."

"Certainly."

Raven surprised himself and Molly as he shook her hand to seal the pact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Title: House on Haunted Hill

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where'd you guys go?" Trish looked down both hallways but found both empty.

Trish pouted, crossing her arms. "Hide and seek isn't one of my favorite games, I guess it'll have to do though."

She picked one of the hallways, and started to walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Matt I think I found the way out, here," Lita excitedly rushed down the hallway, turning right.

"See I was right!" Lita triumphantly pointed towards the stairs leading to the main hall.

"Uh…Matt?" She looked over her shoulder, as she realized not a word came from him.

He wasn't behind her; she walked back to the edge of the hallway, peering down the dark end ways.

"Matt where are you?"

Lita sighed, "I guess I'll have to go back." She ventured back into the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lita, you shouldn't run off, we have to stick together –" Matt's voice trailed off as he realized Lita was not listening to him. The excitement of possibly finding the exit had rendered her senses negative.

"Lita?" Matt jogged down the hallway, looking past each room in between.

He began to panic when he realized he had no idea which hallway he had come down from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lita walked backwards, calling his name out every second step, finding that it helped to no avail.

She bumped into someone, making her almost jump out of her skin. "Matt you shouldn't –"

It was Trish who she had collided with, not Matt. "Oh it's you."

Trish returned the same weary look, "It's not like I'm jumping over joy at bumping into you."

"Do you know where Matt is?" Lita ignored Trish's comment.

Trish played with her bleached blonde hair, looking uninterested; "I was looking for Matt until you came, why? You lost lover boy?"

"I found a way out, I just seemed to have lost track of where Matt was."

"Which way are the stairs?"

Lita pointed towards the left exit from her vision.

Trish took a few steps, waving; "Good luck on finding Matt."

Lita looked bewildered, "Aren't you going to help me find Matt?"

Trish was dumbfounded, "Why would I try to look for Matt in such a creepy place like this? He'll come around; he's a guy. And just for the record, if you find him, tell him he lost the one chance in a lifetime that he could have spent with me." With that, she turned left, vanishing from view.

She saw a shadow of someone walking across to another room at the end of the hall.

"Matt there you are, I was looking for you!" Lita rushed down the hall, poking her head halfway into the room. 

  
Matt stood over what seemed like a small swimming pool filled with blood. There was an unusual shine to his eyes, something that wasn't there before.

"What is that Matt? Why are you up there, get down before you get hurt…" Her voice was cut off abruptly as Matt jumped head first into the now overflowing blood pool.

Lita immediately jumped onto the stool Matt was standing on only seconds before, looking into the deep blood, trying to spot Matt.

"Matt? MATT!" She was frantic, dipping her hands deeper into the blood, trying to find what she was looking for, Matt's hand.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked from the opening of the door.

She glanced up, shocked to see Matt standing at the entrance, a look of confusion etched in his face.

Her hands immediately stopped searching for Matt, whom she had thought had jumped into the blood.

She was about to pull her hands out of the blood, when a force began to drag her down with great strength.

"Matt help me!" Lita yelped, she could already feel herself slipping into the rouge blood.

Matt was instantly by her side, trying to pull her hands out of the blood.

Lita could feel the last strings of hope begin to disappear when suddenly, the hold on her was gone, and she went flying backwards, the wall catching her fall.

She could feel the sharp pains shooting up and down her back.

"What were you doing Lita?" Matt asked quietly, helping her up.

"You were standing there, and you jumped into the blood, I was trying to save you!" Lita, now that she knew he was all right, stared at him accusingly.

Matt held up his hands, "Whoa, I was going past by the hallways when I heard you scream, whoever you saw jump into the blood wasn't me."

Lita shivered, "Let's just get out of here."

Matt took off his jacket, wrapping his prized leather jacket around her shoulders. "As long as you don't spill anything on my jacket you can wear it…"

Lita laughed nervously, still recovering from the incident, "Don't worry, I won't. Thanks, for saving me I mean."

"Anytime Miss. Dumas." He said jokingly.

Lita lightly punched his shoulder, enter twining her fingers with his. Matt blushed, looking away. Her playfulness vanished; she reached out with her other hand, to turn his head to her. As their lips neared closer to eachother, they were interrupted by a scream coming from somewhere down the hall.

Their moment was ruined, they both pulled back.

Matt coughed to get her attention, "So you think we should check out what that is?"

Lita agreed, hastening out of the room, looking over her shoulder to make sure Matt was still in sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: Very short chapter compared to other chapters, but the next one will be extra long to make up for it. I just wanted to get this up very quickly because it's been about 4 days since the last chapter, so I thought a refresher might be due :)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: House On Haunted Hill

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lita was ahead of him when they had started, though he was now in the lead, pulling her hand to the direction he thought the sound came from.

"I think I heard the scream coming from this way." Matt pointed to the left side of the hallway.

Lita shook her head disagreeing, "No way, I swear I heard the scream coming from the opposite direction." She gestured to the right side.

Another scream rung out, coming clearly from the right. "Sorry." Matt gave a sheepish grin.

Lita laughed despite what they might be coming across, "I make mistakes too, let's just go check this out to make sure no one's hurt."

The sight they came across in the room across from the door near the end of the hallway shocked them.

Molly Regal, who had been upstairs only minutes before was now lying on a surgeon's chair, her body shaking with the electric currents flowing through her.

William Regal was trying desperately to try to save his wife, pulling the plug that connected the chair but found it was no use. He couldn't find any other plugs or switch that was left on. When he was almost about to give up hope, he saw from the corner of his eye a lever. He pushed it down, sagging with relief when he saw that the electric currents had stopped.

Molly lay sprawled on the surgeon's chair, still graceful, even in death.

Willliam Regal neared the surgeon's chair, touching his wife's beautiful blonde hair that she had so cherished. "What happened to you Molly…" He whispered, remembering every detail of how her face looked just then.

Molly's mouth had been slightly open, deep red blood trailing down past the side of her cheek.

William took a handkerchief from his suit, folding the white material, using it to wipe the blood from her mouth. His shoulders shook with unreleased tears.

Lita stepped forward to try to see if he was all right, backing away when he straightened his back, once again regaining his posture.

"I know one of you did this, and once I find out who I'm going to bloody well make you pay for it." Regal pushed past Lita and Matt, leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A man stepped out from the shadows, creeping slowly to the surgeon's chair. He grazed his eyes throughout Molly's whole body, his hands touching her face.

He leaned in to kiss the dead corpse of what used to be a beautiful woman, with prestige, with honor.

He recoiled in horror when Molly's corpse came to life, gripping his arm with a deathly strength.

Molly's face twisted into a cruel smile, bounding off the chair. "What's with the look?"

Raven gave an amused smile, "Just making sure none of those idiots had come back to the room."

"Good thinking." She got her shoes from where she had hidden them from behind the counter, putting them on.

"Why do you want to go through all this trouble just to scare Regal?"

"Why?" Molly moved toward where Raven was, closing the space between them, making Raven begin to breathe heavily, her lips brushed against his ear. "Because he's a bastard, I want him to know what real fear is."

"What next?" His brown eyes rested on her lips, afixed.

"You're going to help me scare him some more." She touched his chest, kissing his neck.

He didn't step away, closing his eyes instead to savour the smell of her hair.

"By doing this." Molly brought from behind her the scissors she had been hiding all along, plunging the scissors into his abdomen.

Raven fell to the floor in pain, clutching his stomach, feeling the blood seeping through his shirt and onto the ground.

Molly didn't release the hold from the scissors, descending to the floor, flush with his body. "You see Raven, I wouldn't have had to kill you at all," She paused to withdraw the scissors sharply from his stomach. "If only the Torrie girl would have been found dead with her body. Without her body, we have no proof that she's dead, she could still be alive, isn't that right?"

Raven cringed, trying to go along, trying to nod but found the pain was too great to bear.

Molly placed a soothing hand on his forehead, quieting him. "Don't try to talk, you'll hurt yourself more that way."

Molly sat down placing the bloody scissors beside her, wrapping her arms around her legs, resting her head gently on her legs.

"You see Raven, William was scared when he saw what he thought, was me dying, though just one death isn't going to shake him up real good, you know?"

Raven was still holding his stomach, trying to slow the blood flow down, in his mind, thoughts were going through his head to whether sit here and die or to try to get the scissors away from Molly. He hadn't realized that his eyes were fastened to the scissors, never faltering his gaze.

Molly became aware of it also, following his gaze back to the scissors. She picked it up, putting it safely in the back of her skirt pocket, waving one finger in the air. "Raven, it's not good to try to escape, because there isn't any. You wouldn't want to make me mad, you know what happens when I'm mad." She made a thrusting motion with an invisible object.

Raven shrink backed, there wasn't any way he could get out now. He had lost all hope. He decided to play along, and to hope for the best. "If…if you think he's a bastard, why'd you marry him?"

Molly's eyebrow lifted, suspicious at Raven's sudden interest. "I would have thought someone as bright as you would have figured it out by now. It's all about the money. He's one of the richest men in the world, he can buy me anything my heart desires."

"He..He can't buy you love."

Molly's eyes darkened, no longer resembling the hazy blue of her natural eye color. "You're right." Her eyes brightened again, her smile widening, "But as they always say, money is the next best thing."

"Sure…sure…" Raven could feel himself getting drowsy, he found it hard to keep his eyes open.

Molly reached over, lightly slapping Raven's face. "Don't go to sleep on me now." She giggled. "At least not until I'm done talking."

Raven tried to wave Molly away from him, leaving droplets of blood on her dress as he did so.

"You stupid silly boy! You've ruined my dress." She brushed them off as best as she could, covering the spots so they were no where in sight.

Raven slumped back, he had thought leaving the blood on her dress would have been a sure fire way to let the others know who had hurt him, though now she had covered it up, no one would know.

"So anyway.."

Raven couldn't take it anymore, the pain in his lower abdomen was killing him, eating away at him. "For fucking sakes, if you're going to kill me, then kill me!"

Molly put a hand to her heart, looking deeply hurt. "If that's the way you feel about it." Her eyes sharpened, her cruel smile diminishing, "Then I'll leave you to fend for yourself."

Raven tried to move to stop her, though he felt he was paralyzed from the waist down. "Please…don't..go.."

He watched her disappear, his eyes were getting heavy. He crawled to the edge of the chair trying to hoist himself up on the chair, halfway through, he fell unconscious.

His blood kept flowing, swirling into the sink that lay at the corner of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Regal was in hysterics as he reached the main room of the building. He had planned everything to go along as plan, it wasn't supposed to end this way. It was to be a joke; his wife of 3 years couldn't possibly have been the same woman who stared up at him with blank eyes, blood spilling from her delicate mouth.

Albert, the man he had hired to keep everything under control, should know the answers. He reached the secret panel, his hands shaking as he punched in the numbers. The door slid open.

Albert wasn't facing William, but rather the screens that showed the cameras throughout the building.

"What in the bloody hell is going on Albert," He angrily whirled Albert's chair around.

He began to back away quickly when he saw the reason Albert wasn't replying to his questions.

There, Albert lay, his cap pulled to cover half his face, or what remained left of it. The place where his face should have been was gone, just a gap left, the skull, was gone.

William glanced at the floor beneath him; his shoes were beginning to pick up the blood that was trailing from Albert's neck.

"My god…." He tore back to the living room, never giving a look back for fear whoever or whatever had killed Albert might be after him as well.

He stopped abruptly when he was met up with another horrible sight.

On the couch, lay Trish Stratus; her blonde hair matted with blood, her arms laying limply on both sides of the couch. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, her clothes soaked with blood. It was obvious to anyone who had a pair of eyes; she was dead, very well dead.

He crept towards Trish, getting down on his knees; he touched her neck to see if there was a pulse. Her body was already beginning to cold; there was no pulse.

His eye caught a glimmer of silver. He moved from where he was to see what the shine had been. A bloody knife lay on the carpet, near Trish's body.

With a trembling hand, he picked up the knife. The droplets still not dry dripped from the knife, falling to the ground, and onto his shoes.

A stifled gasp came from behind him, making him turn around, the knife still in his grasp.

"Are you crazy? What did you do to Trish?" Lita's eyes were filled with fear, her reflection showing on the knife William held up.

Matt shielded Lita from William, as if Matt viewed him as a threat.

He immediately dropped the knife, raising his arms. "I found her like this…I didn't do this!"

"What's all the fuss about." Lance groaned, he knew he was going to have a hangover. He had just awoken after being passed out in the next room.

"William killed Trish!"

That awoke Lance quickly, his eyes were glued to Trish's dead figure, the blood drying on her arms.

Matt and Lita grabbed ahold on William, holding him back.

"I didn't do this bloody fools! I just came here and discovered her there!"

Lance's eyes shifted from Matt and Lita to William. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Put him somewhere, you know anyplace?"

Lance nodded uneasily. "Are you sure you want to?"  


"Would you rather have him loose and kill you?"

Lance didn't believe that William had killed Trish, it must have been the spirits, but he agreed because he didn't want to scare them more than they already had been. "Follow me."

Matt and Lita dragged William down the stairs, William struggling with each step.

"Let me go you bloody…"

Lance halted, walking into a dark room. He reached for the light switch, the room filling with light.

In the middle of the room was a small chamber. It was made of steel; the door contained a small window.

"What is this thing?" Lita asked.

"Back when the asylum was still open, this was used as a 'torture chamber' so to speak. People were put into the chamber and the lever was pulled. Inside were images that kept repeating again until it seemed as if it were one image. Thanks to this, many sane people have gone insane because of it."

Matt and Lita pushed William inside, closing the door firmly behind them.

William pounded on the door, yelling something unheard because the chamber was soundproof.

"We're not going to keep him long in there are we?" Lance looked at them with a worried look on his face.

"No, only until morning when we can go to the police. We're going to look for Raven."

"I'll stay behind to watch William then." Lance volunteered.

"You sure? You going to be okay by yourself?"

"These steels are almost indestructible, I'm not going to have any troubles with William if that's what you mean." Lance tried to sound convincing.

Matt nodded, tugging Lita in the direction of the exit. "We'll be back in less than 20 minutes."

Lance gave a sigh of relief as the others left.

He sat down on one of the hard wooden chairs although they were uncomfortable. He leaned back, crossing his arms.

That was the position he stayed in until he heard a loud crash come from upstairs of the building. He was indecisive as to whether he should go check the noise or stay.

He turned to leave, but hesitatingly walked back to the chamber, unlocking the chamber.

William fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"You'll be all right." Lance patted him on the shoulder.

"Why..?"

"I know you didn't kill Trish." He left with that, jogging to catch up to find the others.

William rested on the cold cement floor, enjoying whatever freedom he had left.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance found Matt and Lita upstairs, Matt in a furious mood.

He was throwing glasses across the wall, the glass shards sprinkling to the floor in a shower.

"Stop it Matt!" Lita pleaded, trying to hold back his arms but her attempt was in vain.

"What are you doing?" Lance said.

Matt gazed at Lance in surprise. "Why aren't you downstairs?"

"Because I let William go."

Matt grabbed Lance's collar, lifting him inches off the ground. "And you did that because?"

"He didn't kill Trish, I know he didn't." He said cautiously.

"We found him holding the fucking knife with the blood on it! What more proof do you need?" Matt slammed Lance against the wall, not releasing his grip.

"I told you when you stepped inside the building, the walls are alive. All the deaths, they're not killed by a human; they're killed by the spirits. It's only a matter of time before we're dead as well."  


"That's a bunch of bull shit and you know it." Matt shoved Lance onto the couch beside Trish; Trish was covered with a blanket so that her blank stare no longer stared at them.

The silence could cut knife as they glared at eachother.

The hammering of the door could be heard clearly. It was coming from the door leading to downstairs, the door Lance had locked as he had arrived on the second floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

"Think I should open the door?" Lance asked, glancing at the two.

Lita shook her head. "I don't want to be anywhere near the killer, leave him there he'll be okay."

Lance knew he was outnumbered. "Fine, I won't." He gave in.

The banging of the door stopped moments after, the room once again filled with the silence.

"See? If there was something wrong he would have kept on knocking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

William gave up trying to get up stairs; it was obvious that the others weren't planning on opening the door to him.

He walked down the cold cement stairs, sitting on the bottom step. "Could it get any bloody well worse?"

"It can." A woman stepped into the light; a gun aimed steadily at his head.

"M-Molly…" William began to stand, but froze when Molly sharply said to him, "Don't move."

"Why are you doing this Molly? I love you."

Molly laughed bitterly, "You don't love me, all that you ever loved were yourself and your stupid amusement park. Goodbye William, nice knowing you."

She lowered the aim from his head to his chest, releasing a spray of bullets.

William jerked back, feeling the bullets slice into his chest. He fell back, falling, his body falling against the wall as his eyes closed.

When Molly saw that William was no longer moving, she smirked with satisfaction, approaching William's dead body, leaning down to trace William's jaw line.

"You naïve fool. If you actually took time to see who I was you would have seen that I married you only for your money, your fame, your status. What else could a pity like you could offer a jewel like me? I would have killed you sooner, but I couldn't have spent the remaining days of my life in jail, could I? William, William, you gave me so much, yet so little at the same time. You—"

She dropped the gun she had in her hand in shock when William roughly grabbed her neck, picking up her gun in his hand.

"I'm no fool." He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest. "I have many enemies that would probably like to see me dead, though I never thought this would come in handy to protect me from my own wife."

Her surprise quickly turned to anger. "No, you should be dead, you should be—"

William gestured to himself. "I am quite alive Molly, even if you choose not to believe so."

He pushed her away from him, throwing Molly's gun to the depths of the building.

Molly became fearful, she knew what William was capable of doing, he could not only destroy her, but her life as well. She tripped, crashing through the brick wall, the cemented wall seemingly crumbling beneath her. She fell to the floor, her body contacting with the cement. She was dazed, her vision growing blurred.

William smiled cruelly, Molly was right about one thing, he was a fool to have been in love with her, although she never would have believed him if he had told her so.

Molly tried to get to her feet but fell back in exhaustion, she moaned when she felt the pain wrack throughout her body.

His smile froze on his face when he saw a dark shadow that started to lift from the dark corners of the room. The silhouettes formed into one, a fog-like group taking into shape.

"Get up." William said to Molly with a sense of urgency.

"What?" Molly asked, confused that he was talking to her.

"Get the bloody hell up." He could see the shadow was taking its time reaching Molly, as if it were hunting its prey.

Molly tried to get to her feet, except she stumbled, contacting with the ground once again. The fog embraced her. Molly disappeared underneath the thick cloud fog.

"Molly?" William asked, panicked.

That was when he started to hear her blood-curdling screams, a sound of pain.

William at any other time would have tried to save her, but he did not want to die.

The screams lessened inch by inch, until it was only but a fading echo.

A hideous face emerged from the fog, the fog packing tightly together to form what looked like a body, except it was floating. It turned to William, a low inhuman voice saying, "Your turn."

William started for the stairs, running up the short flight of stairs. He banged on the door loudly, yelling to anyone who could hear, "Open the door, please! Open the bloody door!"

He could see the shadow begin to slowly creep up the steps, step by step.

The door opened suddenly, causing him to take a step back in astonishment. He glanced back to see the shadow show itself, throwing itself towards the door; he threw himself aside just as it attacked.

Lance never got a word in, before the fog engulfed him.

The shadow seeped down into the cracks of the cement, disappearing from sight.

"That bastard was right, this house is haunted, you two better find a way out before it kills you both." William ran past them, heading for the stairs leading to the attic.

"What are you talking about? What happened to Lance?" Matt yelled but William had already vanished from hearing width.

Matt sighed, glancing back at where Lance was only a minute before with fear. "Lita, we better do as William says, or we might end up dead as well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

William took the stairs two at a time, opening the door to the attic. The dust made his eyes water, the attic was large, with furniture all around. He knew he would have to be quick in finding an exit, unless he was already dead meat.

He passed by the furniture, disconcerning anything that he passed by until he saw levers and ropes hanging from the ceiling.

William pulled on one of the levers, knowing he had nothing to lose, only to gain.

The first lever turned up nothing, only the screeching of old metal hinges moving.

He tried the second lever, still no reaction.

He tugged on the rope, a relieved smile beginning to form when he saw, that with each pull of the rope, the metal shutters that closed over the windows began to rise, inch by inch. He held the rope high enough just so that he could get through. He tied the rope to a metal pole, beginning the long journey to the other side of the attic, where escape led.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lita let out a gasp when she saw the shadows emerging from the floor, its darkness seeping through the carpets.

Matt pushed her to not lose faith, helping her climb into the attic. They saw light, real light, that they haven't seen for what seemed like so long. They headed for the light, when they bumped into William.

"I found a way out, go before it kills you!" William told them, making their steps faster.

Lita didn't even see the shadow creep up from behind her until she was roughly pushed aside, her head hitting a metal pole. She held her head in pain; her feet wobbly beneath her as Matt picked her up, running over to the exit.

William was no longer yelling them to make the exit, because he, had been the one to save Lita from the hands of death — the shadow.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Matt guiding Lita out of the exit, just as he was about to head for the small space to freedom, the metal shutter came sliding down, separating him from Lita, leaving him yet once again, in darkness.

Lita banged on the metal shutter, desperate to try to get Matt out. "Matt!"

Matt hit the other side of the metal shutter, but to no avail.

When he felt the sudden chill of what could only be described as death, he turned around, pressing himself further to the metal shutters. The shadow showed itself, the faces and screams of the ones killed by it, trying to get free. A monster's face emerged above the rest, its deep voice sending shivers down his spine. "No one escapes the House on Haunted Hill, game over."

Matt closed his eyes, squeezing his eyes closed, expecting to feel pain. He opened his eyes several seconds after when he realized nothing had happened. There, across the attic where the ropes were, was Lance, his ghost figure holding the ropes high enough for the shutters to once again open. He threw himself under the metal shutters as soon as it opened, the metal shutter closing behind him sharply, only barely missing him.

He could hear the screaming of the tortured souls, forever to be trapped inside the mental asylum.

Lita hugged Matt, tears of happiness overflowing her emotions. Matt smiled, he had never been happier to be alive than he was at that moment.

Lita saw a small envelope sticking out, under the metal shutters. She took the envelope in her hands, opening the envelope.

Inside, she discovered, were the cheques meant for the ones that survived. In the envelope, were five checks, each for one million dollars.

"We're rich!" She said ecstatically.

Matt grinned back, "Now the only thing we need to do is, figure out how to get down." He pointed to the floors below them, the house was nearly as big as a twenty-floored building, and they were at the very top.

__

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas--  
Everybody's looking for something.  
  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused.  
  
Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas--  
Everybody's looking for something.  
  


THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R

Note: This story is finally done, what did you think? I added the lyrics at the end of the story, the song is by Marilyn Manson (originally by Eurythmics). I added the lyrics at the end of the story because that was the song that ended the "House on Haunted Hill" movie. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


End file.
